fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yato
Yato (夜刀神, Yato-no-kami in the Japanese version) is a Katana wielded by the Avatar in Fire Emblem: Fates. Profile Yato appears at the end of Chapter 5, after the Hooded Man wielding Ganglari has been defeated and the Avatar has been calmed down by Azura. It was curiously placed on top of what looked like a broken statue; Yato levitates towards the Avatar as if it was choosing them to wield it. The Omega form of the Yato is the Fire Emblem of Fates. Birthright At the end of Chapter 19, the Avatar meets with the Rainbow Sage. During this meeting, the Yato reacts with Takumi's Fujin Yumi, transforming into its Sky Version. During the confrontation with Garon in Chapter 27, the Yato again reacts, this time with Ryoma's Raijinto, transforming into the Hoshido Version Conquest At the end of Chapter 14, while speaking with Leo, the Yato reacts with Leo's Brunhilde, transforming into its Night Version. After Garon's identity has been exposed in Chapter 27, the Yato reacts with Xander's Siegfried, transforming into the Nohr Version Revelation At the end of Chapter 15, the Avatar meets with the Rainbow Sage. The Rainbow Sage uses the last of his powers to transform the Yato into its Illusion Version. After Anankos reveals himself in Chapter 27, the Yato reacts with all four weapons, transforming into its Omega Version, the Fire Emblem. Weapon Stats Being a Katana, while equipped, the Yato always reduces Defense and Resistance by 1, while increasing Speed by 1. The Sky, Hoshido, Night, Nohr, Illusion, and Omega Versions grant their Strength, Speed, Defense, and Resistance bonuses while the Yato is in the inventory, even if it is not, or cannot be, equipped. Original Version |Yato | Sword |E |Infinite |9 |85% |0% |0 |1 |? |0 |Avatar Only |} Sky Version |Yato - Sky | Sword |E |Infinite |11 |85% |5% |10 |1 |? |0 |Avatar Only. Strength and Speed + 2 |} Hoshido Version |Yato - Hoshido | Sword |E |Infinite |16 |85% |10% |10 |1 |? |0 |Avatar Only. Critical Evade + 10, Strength and Speed + 4, Deals 3/4 damage instead of 1/2 on enemies with Dragonskin |} Night Version |Yato - Night | Sword |E |Infinite |11 |85% |5% |10 |1 |? |0 |Avatar Only. Defense and Resistance + 2 |} Nohr Version |Yato - Nohr | Sword |E |Infinite |16 |85% |10% |10 |1 |? |0 |Avatar Only. Critical Evade + 10, Defense and Resistance + 4, Deals 3/4 damage instead of 1/2 on enemies with Dragonskin |} Illusion Version |Yato - Illusion | Sword |E |Infinite |11 |85% |5% |10 |1 |? |0 |Avatar Only. Strength, Speed, Defense and Resistance + 2 |} Omega Version (Fire Emblem) |Yato - Omega | Sword |E |Infinite |16 |85% |10% |10 |1 |? |0 |Avatar Only. Critical Evade + 10, Strength, Speed, Defense and Resistance + 4, Deals 3/4 damage instead of 1/2 on enemies with Dragonskin |} Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: Fates Normal Version |Event |Chapter 5 - End of chapter. |} Sky Version |Event |Birthright Chapter 19 - End of chapter. |} Hoshido Version |Event |Birthright Chapter 27 - Start of chapter. |} Night Version |Event |Conquest Chapter 14 - End of chapter. |} Nohr Version |Event |Conquest Chapter 27 - Start of chapter. |} Illusion Version |Event |Revelation Chapter 15 - End of Chapter. |} Omega Version |Event |Revelation Chapter 27 - Start of Chapter. |} Non-Canon Appearances Yato in its Omega form is wielded by Corrin in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Etymology Yato is simply a shortened version of its Japanese name, Yatogami. Yatogami translates to Night Sword God. Yatogami's name is likely a reference to the Yato-no-Kami, snake gods from Japanese folklore that were known for exterminating the families of anyone that saw them. Trivia *The Yato's hilt is modeled after a vajra, (meaning both thunderbolt and diamond) a ritual implement in Buddhist and Hindu beliefs meant to symbolize firmness of spirit and spiritual power. *Yato has the most variations out of any weapon in the Fire Emblem franchise with 7 different forms. *It is interesting to note that the Omega Yato has a rotating edge, making it look like a chainsaw. Gallery Normal Yatogami.png|Yato Yato Sky.png|Yato Sky Upgraded Yato.jpg|Yato Hoshido Yato Night.png|Yato Night Yato Nohr.png|Yato Nohr Yato Illusion.png|Yato Illusion Yato.jpeg|Yato Omega Smash Yato.png|Yato as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Wii U